The Weird Pair
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Luigi has all the attention he needs from his "Friend" Rated to be safe, guy/guy pairing, no like, no read.


****This just appeared in my head reading stuff today, and of course it may be weird - but I like weird stuff :) And I can tell you right now, if you don't like the thought of Luigi being in love with a _guy... _well, you can always go back - no flames kthnxbai****

"Roar."

What a simple little word he could utter, roar, like he's mad at me or something. Not that I'd ever be as pissed as he could be.

He looked at me again, definitely showing he's pissed, "Roar, I said." he repeats.

I decided to shrug it off and keep glaring at him, for the kicks.

"I – said – roar." He turns back to his book – which I find is nothing interesting. Something about the moon and the stars – nothing informational. I want to tap his shoulder and laugh at him – something to take his attention away from that total piece of shit – but he's gonna say "Roar" again, so maybe it's not a good idea.

But he reads for hours and hours on end! I'm tired of playing the Wii and all that! Music is starting to get dull as well, and I can't look up anything on the computer because – hey, he'd flip.

Worse comes to worse, he could have been stuck in a car wreck that he almost got me into today – because he was climbing in my lap! Maybe he thought I was pissed at him or something – he's like that, poor man, always covered by his brother.

He turns back to me, "What?" he asks.

"Roar. I am a man eating Luigi. Fear me." I said.

He snorts and turns back to his book, I just want to burn it!

Another hour passes with me staring at him and Luigi turning to me and asking me "What?" and saying "Roar."

And there isn't anything else that I wanted to do aside from watch him read and speak short words to me. I may wear the pants in this relationship outside the house – but sometimes it's like I'm the one in the dress cleaning up. Luigi's so picky about what I do and how I do it, and he even snapped me into reality – so many times, but that's different – because he claimed that the way my dad spoils me with mansions and shit like that...

Now he's looking at me, he's cute that way; Luigi never gets ugly when he looks. Heck, he's cute in torn up overalls. He's cute with a swollen eye (I found that out the hard way.)

"Roar, what you want?" he asked, slamming his book onto his lap.

I shook my head, "You think I want anything?"

"You're giving me, _the look_."

"No I'm not." I almost sang, then saw his hand limply holding the book – and I snatched it up.

"Hey!" he yelled, I stood up and held my arm up, keeping the book away as Luigi tried to get it back. He climbs my leg, grabs my sleeve and even makes some progress as I start to let the book slip from my hand. "Drop it, I dare you!" he cried.

"Reach for it Shorty!" I sing, spinning on one heel as he clings onto me, slides down a little, and then starts to get his book back, "Reach for it Luigi!"

He grunts and reaches, I let his arm wrap around my neck as he is so close to getting the book. I felt his cheek brush mine – and Luigi most likely turned red at that moment – then laughed as I dropped my arm down.

Luigi moaned in distress, about to let go when I set the book down and laugh – "You're a total bookworm!"

"I am not!" he screeches as I wrestle him onto the couch, "Stop it!"

I make my famous evil chuckle as I lean into his face, demanding a kiss – and he knows this move. Luigi jerks his head to the side, knowing I'd have to let one of his hands go to make him face me again. But I've got something new for that problem.

Luigi's ticklish around the neck, even when someone breathes on it. So I gave his some air for his face and started to breathe against his neck and smell it, feeling him cringe under me, "H-h- stop!"

"No." I said, pressing my lips against his skin, licking it every so often, ignoring his "stops" and cringes.

"Fine! I'll kiss you!" he wails, and just as he is done I smash my lips to his, it's kinda weird kissing Luigi – I mean he and I are related, but it's not exactly inbred.

And no one knows about this, if anyone did, I'd be dead. Luigi's the kind of guy girls flirt with and get away with breaking his heart, and he's also the type that hangs out with strangers from another town or so. If anyone saw him with me – the outgoing, boasting type with the almost shy, quiet type – then we'd be the next thing on Oprah.

I was starting to get lightheaded, and then I remembered to breathe and fight to dominate this kiss. Luigi's tongue seemed to be taking over, and I wasn't going to let him do that. Taking a breath, I muffled a "No way." and took over, shoving my tongue inside Luigi's mouth and forcing his out of mine. One of the few reasons why I am so glad I started using mouthwash two weeks ago.

Luigi seemed to slack after a minute or two under my control, and he also seemed to want to do something else – that of which I am glad to always do with him. I mean, I'm not exactly the romantic "Let the lady choose." Type of person, but at least I can slip away from that title by just letting him dominate me _every once in a while._

Besides, he's **_sexy_** when he wants something.

Luigi tugged away from me, "I think that –"

"What? You should get your book back?" I hand the book back to him after sitting up and grabbing it for him. Luigi smirks at me, and then throws the book across the room as he grabs me by the shoulders and pins me on the couch. Again, he's _so fucking sexy_ when he wants something.

He kissed me again, and we made out for over an hour before things got hot, hotter, and _burning_ hot.

So, of anyone were to walk in and see me and Luigi lying on the couch, - _woot, nude! – _Then they can just walk out with a nosebleed, because Luigi's my bitch. Not Mario's, not Daisy's, and _certainly_ not Peach's – mine.

Luigi laughs as he rests his head on my shoulder, "Waluigi, you're the best."

I laugh, "Well, maybe it's because you like the size?"

"No, it's only because you're my bitch."

And since when am I a _bitch_?


End file.
